Kingdom Hearts II:Story of A Lifetime
by twilight girl456
Summary: It has been exactly one year since May and Sora have saved the worlds from darkness, and one year since May has een her friends that she left behind. Now, she, along with Sora continue their perilous journey, in serach for Riku together. RikuOC
1. Chapter 1

A/N:Ok, so this is only the prologue, reminiscing on the events that had occurred a year ago. I own nothing, except my characters that I made up in the story.

Prologue:

Ansem was asking for darkness. I saw the doors begin to open and poor out darkness. Ansem was being a great fool.

"You're wrong!" Sora shouted. He was right. Ansem was indeed very wrong. "I know now…without a doubt."

"That Kingdom Hearts…. is Light!" I finished for him. Suddenly, the darkness coming out from the doors turned into light. It concealed Ansem, and it got brighter and brighter until finally it had dissipated, revealing nothing but the doors once more. We ran over to the doors.

"Come on!" Sora shouted, pushing on the door. Donald, Goofy, and I helped him. Goofy looked inside and gasped.

"Stop staring and keep pushing!" Donald shouted, and turned to see why Goofy had stopped pushing.

"What're you two staring at! This is no time to be distracted!" I scolded them before turning to look inside as well. "Oh no!"

"THE HEARTLESS!?" Donald and Goofy both exclaimed. Inside, there were heartless everywhere, and if we didn't hurry, they would escape.

"HURRY!" Donald shouted as the rest of us went back to pushing the door as much as we could.

"I cant…." Sora said, panting. No…we had come this far and I wasn't giving up. Not until I had Riku back.

"Don't give up!" a familiar voice exclaimed. I looked up to see a gloved hand gripping onto the door from the other side. Riku's head appeared from the other side.

"Come on Sora and May! Together, we can do it!" I smiled a determined smile and nodded my head in agreement with him.

"Okay!" Sora nodded, and we both began pushing the door, while Riku pulled on it from the other side. But it just became harder and harder.

"It's hopeless!" Donald shouted, grabbing the sides of his head.

"NO! IT'S NOT HOPELESS! I **REFUSE** TO GIVE UP!" I exclaimed angrily. I was just fixing to run over to the other side of the door with Riku, when suddenly, a light appeared on the other side. I figure with very large ears jumped up and held a Keyblade in his hands.

"Your majesty!" Donald and Goofy both exclaimed happily.

"Now, Sora and May! Lets close this door for good!" The king exclaimed.

"Close it, quick!" Donald shouted to us as he and Goofy began to push on the door harder.

"But…" Sora objected sadly.

"Riku….." I quietly mumbled. If we closed the doors, Riku would be stuck on the other

"Don't worry. There will always be a door to the light." The king reassured us.

"Sora, May, you can both trust King Mickey." Goofy stated, trying to convince us everything would be ok.

"Now! They're coming!" Riku shouted.

I quickly took off my one of my lucky bracelets and quickly shoved it towards Riku before we could start to push the doors closed.

"Wear it all the time, so if you ever come back from behind these doors, I'll be able to find you! Wear it with pride, and never forget….that when you wear it, your carrying part of me with you." I smiled sadly, tears falling from my eyes.

He took the bracelet and quickly tied it onto his wrist. He smiled at me before speaking, "Thank you." I started to cry more.

"Donald, Goofy, thank you." The king thanked his friends.

We all began to push on the other door once more with all our might, and this time it began to close. On the other side, Riku turned to Sora and said, "Take care of her." He was probably talking about Kairi. Then he turned to me. "I'll find you….I promise." I smiled through my tears and spoke.

"I know you will!"

We pushed on the doors once more for the last time, and I watched Riku's face before the doors closed on him completely.

Sora jumped back and aimed his Keyblade at the doors and they began to glow. I watched sadly as they became illuminated in light and disappeared.

That was a year ago, and it was the last time I saw Sora, Riku, Donald, Goofy, and the King.


	2. Reunion with Friends

A/N:Ok,so this is just one of my story ideas that involve my character May. I have another story idea in progress like this one, but its different plot line, and its a work in progress. So, enjoy chapter one, and bring on the reviews!

Disclaimer: I own nothing excpet my characters.

"Aghhhhh!" I jolted upright in my bed, sweating and panting. I looked around only to notice that I was back in my room still.

"It was just…another dream." I looked around to glance at my alarm clock. It was only 5 in the morning.

It has been a year ago that Sora and I had saved the worlds. No one remembers Sora. Not even Kairi remembers him. It's like everyone that is friends with him has been brainwashed. They only remember Riku. Kairi promised herself that she wasn't going back to the island until she remembers the boys name.

Now seems like a good time to go visit the island.

* * *

I pulled my boat onto the sand and walked over to the paopu tree that we would always sit on. I glanced out to the horizon, where the sun was beginning to rise up. I closed my eyes and focused on my memories of Sora and Riku. I miss them both a lot. Especially Riku.

'I shouldn't be here…I should be out there somewhere looking for them both!'

Right when I thought that, a bright light came out of nowhere and sucked me in. The last thing I remember seeing was the paopu tree.

* * *

"Unghh….that really hurt…." I mumbled as I sat up. I looked around to see where I was. There was a big mansion that looked like it had been abandoned, due to it's current condition. I got up and looked around. Being as I didn't have anything better to do, might as well investigate the place. I walked towards the entrance of the mansion, and started to open the door, when I saw something from the corner of my eye move. I summoned my Keyblade and turned towards the intruder. "Who's there?!"

Someone in a black hood thingy was standing there, just watching me.

"Well….who are you? And what do you want?" I questioned, lowering my Keyblade. He started walking towards me, and I put my Keyblade in front of me, ready to fight this guy if that's what he wanted. But the thought of fighting him seemed…wrong. It felt like I knew this guy somehow…..but….did I?

He reached out and grabbed my wrist. "Hey! What do you think you're doing!?" I tried to get loose from his grip, but I couldn't. "LET ME GO!"

His other hand reached out to my arm, and he began rolling down my jacket sleeve, revealing my lucky bracelets. His grip seemed to loosen as he saw them, and then he started backing away. He stood there for a little longer before turning and running off somewhere. Freak…

I turned my attention back to the mansion doors and opened them and entered. There was a big staircase that looked like it lead to somewhere interesting, so I walked upstairs and entered the room closest to me. In the center, was a very large opening, revealing a staircase that led down to some lab room thing. I descended the stairs and walked into the other room. There were computer monitors and screens that had probably had some very important info on whatever was being worked on down here, but either there was an explosion to an experiment gone wrong, or the scientist had gone mad and evil… I walked into a hallway that had these weird pod things, and I noticed that 2 had been opened. I continued to follow the pathway until I had entered the very last room. That's where I stopped dead in my tracks.

In front of me was Sora, Donald, and Goofy, jumping around in a circle. They hadn't noticed me, so I decided to surprise them.

"SORA, DONALD, GOOFY!" I shouted happily and I began to run towards them. Sora turned his head to see what was happening, and his smile grew bigger when he saw me. "SORA!"

"May!" I jumped up and crashed into him, giving him a giant hug. I was probably squeezing the life outta him.

"SORA!SORA!SORA!SORAAAA!" I continued glomping him happily, until I turned my attention to my other two friends. "Donald! Goofy!" I ran up to them and hugged them both happily. "I missed you guys so much!"

Jiminy jumped off of Sora's shoulder and looked around. He let out a big yawn and stretch, and then turned towards the rest of us. "Ah, well that certainly was a long nap."

"We were asleep?" Sora asked.

"We had to be because I don't think we'd be this drowsy."

"How long do you think we've been asleep?" Goofy asked.

"Let's see…we defeated Ansem…restored peace to the worlds…found Kairi…? Oh, and then we went to look for Riku. I think that's right so far." Wow…I cant believe Sora doesn't remember what happened to him…

"Then what?" Donald asked. Jeez, he didn't know either!

Everyone turned to me, with a questioning look on their faces.

"Don't look at me…I don't know either." I looked down at Jiminy. "What does your journal say?"

Jiminy got out his journal and opened it, and looked a little shocked as he saw the page. "There's only one sentence." He looked at it and read it to us. "Thank Namine, that's all it says." Weird…

"Some journal that is." Donald said.

"Well, we could sit around like this all day, or we could go find out exactly where we are. Good to know you agree with the second choice! Let's go!" We all began to walk out of the room, ready to figure out what this place is.


	3. Authors note: HELP ME!

Dear people who actually like the plotline to where this story is going,

I need MAJOR help! I've only done the prologue and first chapter for this story, and to be perfectly honest, I really don't remember all the character lines…T-T!!! I really don't feel like watching the walkthroughs and copying down things online, so if I could just get some help, I would really appreciate it! You would be my best friend forever!!!!

Thanks,

-twilight girl456


End file.
